


1 of 3

by Ninnodesu



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, I'm new at this, Knife Kink, Stranger - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, slight Fear Kink, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninnodesu/pseuds/Ninnodesu
Summary: All you wanted was to take a shower. But that idea got fucked.So here you are with a knife to your throat.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/You, Lester Sinclair/You, Vincent Sinclair/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1 of 3

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored at the bus and this kinda just happened.  
> It's written on my phone so there's that.
> 
> Please note: It's my first smutfic ever, so be kind to me D:  
> The boys might be somewhat OOC, but I did try to make Bo an asshole so have fun, I guess.

You were in the bathroom, preparing for a shower. Throwing your clothes in the hamper, untying your hair and dragging a brush through it.   
Suddenly, the lights went out, hiding you in its enveloping darkness. 

"Shit. Great, just great!", you throw your hands up in defeat in the darkness and lean your head back to sigh loudly.

Instead of risking hurting yourself by walking around a house you were only familiar with while it was lit up you decided to stay put in the bathroom, hoping at least one of the brothers were at home.  
But no lights came on. "Oh come on...", you sighed in annoyance. You looked towards the general direction the door was in and noticed it was dark in the hallway too.

It wasn't until there was a change in the atmosphere that you reacted.

From the dark you suddenly felt a hand clamp itself tight over your mouth. You desperately started clawing at the arm but stopped when the stranger tilted your head back to easier caress your neck with something cool. 

You froze when your blood ran cold.   
A knife. 

The stranger didn't cut you, simply showing you that if you made a sound, if you so much as tried to scream for help or fight him, you would regret it. You nodded, and felt a smirk against the back of the neck. You didn't know who it was. Too dark to distinguish anything, you couldn't focus your senses. It could very well be anyone, even an outsider who had seen you. 

The only thing you knew was that you were _scared_.   
And you _loved_ it. And at this point you honestly didn't care which of the brothers it was, or if it even was one of them. You could only focus on a specific throbbing in your sex.   
The hand over your mouth relaxed a bit, a test to see if you would scream if it let go of you completely.

You didn't.

That hand traveled downward, to explore one of your breasts, fingers ghosting over a nipple to wake it up. You let out a shaking breath at the sensation, and your felt something vibrate on your back.   
You guessed he rumbled in want. He played with your hardening nipple to lure more sounds from you before he ran his tongue along your neck up to your earlobe, still keeping the knife just resting in its place. 

_This can be anyone..._

All three brothers owned their own knifes.   
If Vincent had his hair tied into a tight knot, his hair wouldn't give him away.  
If it was Bo, he was doing a fine job at keeping his wrists from any place that could rub his scars on you.  
That only left Lester... but you knew you would've smelled him. A mile away, if he hadn't had a proper shower, of course, making sure to wash away every and all smell of death from him. Although that would be farfetched.

You closed your eyes, trying your best to concentrate your senses. Your nose in particular. It smelled like some weird combo of them all. You gave up when you felt fingers press against your clit and you shot your eyes open into the darkness, a strangled sound leaving your throat. You felt that vibration against your back again. Fingers massaging harder, rubbing in circles and dragging down your folds to test their slickness. Again, you felt a smirk against the crook of your neck.   
You braced yourself against the counter as the man grabbed handsful of your ass and dragged you back, making you bend at the waist. 

When he decided you were in a good position you felt him press up against your ass. He was hard and hot. And he started grinding on your ass with his clothed erection twitching. It wasn't until he noticed you didn't make noise anymore that he took the knife and slowly dragging the edge down your back. Not hard enough to break your skin, yet hard enough for you to feel how much power he had over you at this point, and you felt your arousal glide down your thigh. 

It was then that you decided to let out a small needy whine and angling yourself to try and convey that you were ready. Way too scared to actually talk to him, with a clear fear that the possibility that this wasn't one of the brothers clear in your mind.

A chuckle.   
_It is one if them._ You thought.

You knew it wasn't an outsider now.   
The hand with the knife slowly made its way up your arm, fingers feeling their way over your hand to try and find where the line between your hand and the counter were before you heard a thud and a metallic sound beside you, and you yelped loudly, pulling your hand close to you. He had sunk the knife deep into the wooden surface. Knowing how close you could've been to lose a finger you started shaking in fear, trying your best to ignore how wet you actually were.   
  
You swallowed hard when you felt the head of his hard cock press against you and you felt a hot breath on the back of your neck, blowing stray hairs forward.   
You almost screamed in pleasure when he suddenly slammed his hips to your ass, despite your obvious arousal streaming down your thighs it was a big stretch. 

_This might... be my chance.  
_ You hoped his way of fucking you would help you figure out who it was. 

His tempo was relentless, he took you in the darkness like a starved animal. The sounds of his cock pumping in and out of you made you see stars in the darkness. Your moans only egged him on further, his grip on your hips pulling you to him and keeping you in place as his dick buried deep into you.   
You lost any and all want to know who it is when he started rubbing your clit again, he growled lowly in your ear and somewhere you knew he wanted you to cum on his hard member pumping in and out of you. 

Your legs started shaking the closer you got to your orgasm, but somewhere you did your best to keep it at bay, only to tease him and see if he would slip up. But when he suddenly bit down hard on your neck you lost it. 

You cried out your orgasm to the world and your walls clenched around him in all the right places. It didn't take long until you felt him shudder, his grip on your hips returned, he drove his dick as far in as he could and released a hot stream of his own orgasm. 

Then, he just left. Left you standing there in the dark until the lights suddenly came back on. No traces of who it was. Only evidence of what he'd done to you being the bite mark on your neck. 

When you came down to the main floor, Vincent was in the kitchen making something to eat while Lester was pestering him about something he had found in the woods earlier. His babbling stopped when you entered the kitchen, giving you a small wave.   
"Hey there, little lady! Vincent is making mac'n'cheese!", Lester always sounded like kid at Christmas when he was excited about something. 

You went up to the long haired man to sneak a bit of it with a spoon. "That’s delicious, Vinny.", you said smiling. He had his mask on but you knew he was smiling back at you by the way his eye went slimmer.

"Where’s Bo?", you asked him while sucking the rest of the cheese of the spoon and he signed back that 'He's watching TV.'  
"Ah..." 

Everything seemed so... _normal._ Neither Vincent nor Lester seemed phased. That only left Bo. 

_It has to be him._ You marched your way over to where he was slumped on the couch, feet up on the table, a beer in hand.   
You leaned down and pressed you lips to his ear, whispering; 

"Thank you for the surprise." He jerked his head towards you in his own surprise.  
"What fuckin' surprise? I haven't given or done shit to you." 

You looked at him. He sounded so... _sincere._   
"What?", you looked at him with shocked eyes.  
"Fuck, are you on? I've been here since the fucking lights came back on."   
You stood back up.  
"Damn generator getting shoddy...", he muttered. 

You just stood there. Turning to look towards the kitchen where Vincent was trying to pry his baby brother off him, and towards Bo who took a swig of his beer. As you slumped into one of the chairs next to Bo, you missed something.

You missed how Lester looked over to you. How he followed you your fingers as they brushed over the bite mark he had left you, while he grinned at how you'd forgotten you've told him about your specific kinks one night the four of you had been drinking.


End file.
